The present invention relates to a headlight adjusting device for vehicles.
Currently there are many adjusting mechanisms proposed to adjust the position of the vehicle headlights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,018 to Ryder et al. issued on Jun. 16, 1987 discloses a headlight adjusting mechanism in this regard. Such a mechanism is, however, time-consuming and high in cost in manufacturing due to being complicated. The present invention provides an improved adjusting device to solve this problem.